All Gone Into The World Of Light
by Mrs. Cope
Summary: Images of horror bleed into painted happiness; anxiety melds to anticipation. What exactly did Alice see that filled her with hope for her brother's future with the one woman he couldn't resist?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: A tremendous thank you goes out to my favorite beta, Mr. Bigg. If you like this story at all, you can thank him because this story would never have happened without his guidance and encouragement._**

**_All rights to the characters and stories belong to Stephenie Meyer. _**

**All Gone Into The World Of Light**

I never let myself lapse into periods of darkness, although sometimes the darkness found me on its own. I had been so worried about Jasper's hunger, other, more minor things were getting by me. I knew they were, but Jasper needed me. He needed to know he could hold on without hurting the humans that walked around him.

I scanned out months ahead, and Jasper's eyes varied from butterscotch gold to onyx black, but never shifted to red. I tried to push forward, but it was hazy; too many decisions hadn't been made yet, so the varying options overlaid each other, blurring my focus.

I smirked at Jasper, and gave him a quick shake of my head. His head tilted in response, asking me how long. I rested my head on my hand, four fingers against my cheek. Four months. Four months of perfect behavior with no slips. He seemed happy with the assessment.

Suddenly, something changed.

_The girl's body twisted and fought beneath the vice of his grip. She was dying; Edward was killing her. The bloodlust he felt was nearly sexual, dark and primal, satisfying in so many ways. His entire body was erect, consuming her as her struggles became less and less effective, as if she were relaxing to his touch. Seconds later, her entire body went slack, life leaving her as he dropped the corpse. The room full of children was panicked, only now beginning to grasp that a monstrous predator was in their midst._

_The killing began systematically._

I winced as I watched the horror unfold before me. Edward was the most disciplined and controlled of us all – it was what made him who he was. And there was more, something… I couldn't describe the feeling, the loss… The vision continued, the pace ever quickening.

_The family simply left everything as it stood. Rose and Emmett fled first, then Jasper and I. Esme and Carlisle embraced Edward. _

"_Son, try to forgive yourself. It's bound to happen to everyone." _

_Edward's tortured eyes blazed crimson with the human girl's blood in his veins. "Then why do I feel so desperately alone, Carlisle? What have I done?" _

_Esme wrapped him in her arms. "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry. Come with us. You can't be alone – you shouldn't be alone."_

I shook my head, trying to dislodge the frightening foreknowledge and the uncomfortable claustrophobic tension it carried. I'd never felt this way from a vision before, sick and dizzy, my own mind drugged and fuzzy. The images grew transparent, fading away into the mists of my mind just as I was barraged with another vision.

_More death in Edward's classroom, this time more horrific than the last. Torn bodies, lifeless, lay in heaps at the girl's feet. She shook with fear and horror, her eyes staring at Edward, unblinking. He said nothing as he stalked toward her, crouched and bloodthirsty. _

_He grabbed her, turning her in his arms for better access to her jugular. She struggled against his death hold, futilely attempting escape. His hand slid up her blouse as his teeth descended…_

Jasper was watching me as I came back to the present. "Something's wrong," I mouthed, knowing he understood. Another vision blasted across my sight.

_He waited for her at the door. _

"_Hello, Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." His voice was seductive and smooth. "May I walk you to your next class?"_

"_Uh, sure," she said, curiosity flaring as embarrassment flamed in her cheeks. The blaze of blood beneath her skin drew his tongue out over his lip. "How did you know my name?" _

_His brow knitted for a moment. "Tyler Crowley told me. Small world, you know."_

"_Yeah, I'm beginning to find that out." _

_Edward checked around him, ensuring they were not followed. "I left my book in my car. Would you come with me? It will only take a moment…" He herded her with his shoulder, his arm reaching up behind her back…_

The bell rang loudly, pulling me back to the present. Jasper was at my elbow. "It's Edward. Something's wrong." I wanted to run to the Biology lab, but there were too many people around, someone would notice. We walked as quickly as we could without running or attracting undue attention.

I couldn't explain all the urgency I felt about this sudden future of Edward's. It was more than just the bloodlust, even though Edward hadn't been tempted in all the decades I knew him. It was than the change it would bring to Edward; it was a change in me, in Jasper, in all of us. It was strange and frightening because I couldn't understand what was happening.

Edward's immediate path came in sharply, as if he'd just that instant changed his mind and begun to execute. "The car." Jazz changed direction immediately as my foot fell. He held me below the elbow, deftly guiding me as the visions took hold again.

_The images were indistinct and hazy, the path only now taking shape. A small stone cottage nestled in the forest, light pouring from the windows. Two figures melded together in silhouette behind the drawn shade._

Edward wasn't at the car when we reached the parking lot. We loaded into the car silently, waiting for his appearance. I caught another glimpse of his future that was painted bright with blood and death. I gasped aloud. "Are you all right?" Jasper asked, tense and worried.

"Yes, it's just… kind of gruesome." My head snapped forward. Jasper and I waited anxiously as we watched Edward cross the grounds. He wasn't breathing, and his expression was murderous and filled with fury.

"Edward?" I asked. Worry, anxiety and fear tumbled out with the calling of his name. He shook his head, cutting off further questioning. This was the Edward I knew, the Edward in control of his emotions, even when he felt out of control. I would have smiled with the relief that comes with familiarity, if the situation weren't so grim.

_I watched as Edward drove away. _

"_When is he coming back?" _

"_He didn't say." In unison, they all turned to me. _

"_Alice? When is he coming back?" _

"_He's not sure. Maybe a week…"_

"You're leaving?" I didn't want him to go. Couldn't he work this out with us? We'd help him if we could.

"Am I?" his words were a hiss, pushed through gritted teeth.

"Oh," I murmured as the visions picked up again. The passing scenery faded, replaced with a variant on the dead classroom, then switched again.

_She was alone in the small house, puttering with ingredients in the kitchen. Chief Swan's home was quiet. _

_The back door opened silently as Edward slipped in. He stood motionless for a full minute, watching her move as she diced the chicken, inhaling deeply as he stalked her._

"_Darn it," she whispered and lifted her bleeding finger to her mouth. She turned on the faucet, but her finger never made it beneath the stream. _

No. He was stalking her! I watched the scene play out, the light bleeding away as Bella's life left her body. What was going on? Why her? Why now? I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. Jasper, Rose and Emmett all studied me with grave concern.

_Nighttime. Edward sat in the tree, watching the sleeping girl with hungry, desperate eyes. He lifted the window, and stole in soundlessly. Her chest rose and fell with regularity as he watched her, considering the life he was taking. Slowly, he moved closer, and gently pushing her head to one side, let his teeth slide below her left ear. _

"Stop!" It was a tortured plea, a moan against the visions. Edward was in agony as the visions filled my mind. I couldn't' help what I saw, I couldn't make them stop.

"Sorry," I whispered, surprise painting my expression.

_Sorrow curled around the edges of the mental images now clouding my sight; snow, branches, and empty, endless highway. He was going north._

"I'll miss you, no matter how short a time you're gone." His teeth ground in determination. I could see his only hope of regaining his senses was to get away from here. "Drop us here. You should tell Carlisle yourself."

Edward slammed the car to a skidding stop. The others piled out of the car quickly, watching me with expectancy. I would answer all their questions after Edward was gone. Another tableau unfolded in the back of my mind.

_Charlie Swan, standing over a casket, his heart breaking as he said goodbye to his only daughter, the only family he had in this world. _

Edward winced. _I can't help it, Edward. _His expression stiffened and solidified, closed off to the world. With all the love I could garner, I put my hand on Edward's shoulder as I got out of the car. I knew he needed no direction from me, but I couldn't let him go without saying something. "You will do the right thing, Edward. She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him, too."

"Yes," he said, his voice flat and emotionless.

I climbed out of the car, wishing there was more I could do to stop Edward's pain. My mind was numb, the visions were vivid and fast and vicious. I tried to focus on the leaves on the trees, counting each as they swayed in the wind – anything to keep my head clear until he was away.

Edward made a wide turn, spinning the gravel as he blasted away. Over the shoulders of my siblings, I turned to watch him drive away, gripped with sadness for my brother's struggle. Images overlaid each other as they flickered indistinctly in my head, reflecting Edward's indecision. Edward was ruled by his control; this must be driving him mad.

I turned to answer the questions that waited for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice would want you to show the love. (And remember, reviews = love!)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thank you, Mr. Bigg. I couldn't have done it without you. **_

_**All stories and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 2**

I was watching Jasper's futures, even though he'd gone hunting and was completely sated. I never knew when the pull of human blood would overtake him. The days ahead were filled with nothing but monotony at school, class in, class out. He was curious about Bella, but that's all it was – curiosity. There were only a few paths that had me worried, but again, they were indistinct and muddled by decisions that hadn't happened yet.

I tried to concentrate on an upcoming night Jasper and I would have together, a vision that had been building slowly. We were both set on it, and the picture was pretty clear. I loved it when I saw our future lovemaking; it was my own special brand of pornography, where my lover was the star. As I reacted to the things he did, or made plans about what I'd wear, the picture just got better and better. I changed my mind about the lingerie, switching from the bright pink to the black lace and mesh I'd just gotten. The picture suddenly became overheated by Jasper's reaction. The black it was, then; I could hardly wait.

Edward and Carlisle were taking their time hunting. Jasper had told me not to worry about him, but the images in my head flickered on and on, even when I wasn't specifically looking for his future. Everything was still fuzzy, undefined, changing.

_Bella in a familiar blue satin dress, tearing it…_

_A meadow, bright with flowers lit in the sunlight…_

_Edward driving a beat up old truck…_

The images scattered like a broken photo album, splaying and mixing, rearranging and fading as pathways were chosen and discarded. It was dizzying and frustrating. I'd had so many visions like this lately, I'd put together a future of Edward with the Swan girl, and begun to see myself as a part of those pictures. Each vision where she lived played longer, Bella and I developing a deep and loving relationship as sisters.

It seemed like forever before I heard the front door open. The visions that accompanied Edward's presence came in clearly and distinctly. Another decision had been made, another path chosen. The future to took on clarity and focus, but I didn't like what I saw.

_The measured pace of her footfall told the story of the day. Her dress and veil were white, and the tux for Chief Swan was rented. I couldn't see who was at the altar, but I could see that it was no one I knew. _

And, like an overlay on top of that:

_One suitcase was in the back of Edward's car as he climbed in the driver's seat. He drove away slowly, making eye contact with me as he left, trying to smile to ease my frown and disapproval. _

I sat on the top step of the stair, waiting for Edward. It wasn't fair; he had just come home! Maybe if I talked to him, let him see what I saw… I closed my eyes and saw the effect of my interference. I knew he thought he had to do this, but my visions showed he could stay, if he just tried. I needed to help him try.

_You're leaving again_, I thought as he climbed the stairs. I felt petulant and irritated, and I wasn't holding back in my thoughts. I didn't want him to go.

He continued on without slowing, but he did nod. _I can't see where you're going this time. _

"I don't know where I'm going yet." Good. He didn't want to go. His voice came out in a whisper, and I could see the distress on his face.

_I want you to stay. Maybe Jazz and I could come with you?_ I knew the thought was futile; he was shaking his head before I finished.

"They'll need you all the more, if I'm not here to watch out for them. And think of Esme. Would you take half her family away in one blow?"

It wasn't fair to add that. Why couldn't he see it my way? I would miss him too much. She would miss him. _You're going to make her so sad. _

"I know. That's why you have to stay."

Not fair. _That's not the same as having you here, and you know it. _

"Yes, but I have to do what's right."

Right and wrong weren't absolutes; Edward knew this as well as I did. _There are many right ways, and many wrong ways, though, aren't there? _I would never win this argument if he didn't look at all the things I saw. He _could_ stay, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

_The meadow formed again, dappled with sunlight and soft, purple flowers. The rainbow arced off Edward's skin, dazzling and brilliant, glittering. His shirt flapped in the open breeze, and he opened his mouth to speak to… someone, _as the edges of the vision folded in on itself, all detail obscured by the thousands of possibilities that had yet to come.

"I didn't catch much of that," he said, when I let the murky vision drift away. This had been one of the stronger pictures, repeating for the third time today.

_Me either. Your future is shifting around so much I can't keep up with any of it. I _think,_ though,…_

_The brush tore at Edward's arms as he ran, bent and broken by his marble form. His face was bright and expectant, but someone else was there… Edward stood by the old red clunker, looking relaxed and young. Inside his nerves were tensing… The stone cottage sat alone in the forest, warm light inviting me forward… Eyes fluttered awake as a heartbeat spiked and raced… A flash of blue sparked in the fading sunlight… The disco ball threw shards of glittering light onto the dancers…_

Most of the images were filled with light, brilliant though indistinct. Then it shifted.

_The street was covered in bodies… Her pushed a glass of dark liquid across the softly lit table…. An aging, wrinkled hand slipped the book back on the shelf… _

Nothing made sense. I had sifted through the kaleidoscope of images I'd been receiving since he returned, everything specific to Bella's future, Edward's future, or the future of the two of them, but nothing distinct came to forefront or focus. Some were made of light, filling me with warmth; others were murky and dark, leaving me feeling empty and sick. Some of the images were just way out there - I couldn't figure out the stone cottage at all – but they seemed tied to one or both of them. I looked up at Edward.

"I think something is changing, though," I said aloud. As soon as the words left my lips, I felt as if I'd made then biggest understatement ever. Something was changing, there was no doubt about it. We so very rarely changed; this change would be huge. I could see the decision to leave weighed heavily on him, and that he was struggling, weighing both sides, knowing what was right and what he wanted, and trying to make the two things align. In true Edward style, he would leave to do the right thing. I couldn't fault him for that, I just didn't want him to go.

"When are you…?" I couldn't utter the words.

"Tomorrow, after school. I need to see her one more time." The visions ran through my head, and knowing when he would leave didn't alter them.

_Edward running, standing by Bella's truck, the stone cottage…the light, the dark… _

It was all so confusing and overwhelming, and I couldn't offer any of it to him to make him stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review for the story. (It's for Alice; she would want it that way...)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is the last chapter of this little story. I hope you liked it, and will leave reviews. Bigg Thanks to my incomparable beta, Mr. Bigg!**_

_**All characters and stories belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 3**

The images began to pour forth. It was as if a finger had been pulled from the dam, and the flood of vision nearly pulled me under. My body swayed as the visions danced before me.

_I watched in horror as Edward crouched, naked, over the nude, lifeless body. His lips brushed against the dead woman's throat, searching for a warmth that wasn't there. He held her in his arms, clutching the cooling corpse to his chest desperately. With reverence, his kiss brushed up her neck and across her slack jaw that pointed to the sky at the wrong angle. "Love?" he whispered to no one. _

"_Edward," Carlisle murmured, his voice deep and dark with sorrow. "Edward, she's gone. Son, let her go." His hand reached forward tentatively to touch Edward's shoulder. _

_There was no mistaking the growl that ripped from Edward's throat; it was malicious, predatory, and dangerous. Carlisle jumped in response, but did not back away. _

"_Edward, please," he started again, his hand still outstretched. "This isn't healthy, son." _

_Edward's teeth bared and flashed as they snapped an admonishment to Carlisle. "Mine!" snarled forth, a primal warning, growled and shuddered, pushing his father away. Carlisle took a step back, as Edward snatched the body closer, pulling the dead limbs below him and burying Bella's sightless eyes in his chest. Edward glared with crimson eyes at the family standing in the hall, then turned his back, taking the body with him. _

"_It's no use," Carlisle said, desperate and despairing. "His mind can't accept what's happened." _

"_He's going to be all right, though, isn't he?" Esme's word were drenched in fear and longing for her son. _

"_I don't know," Carlisle sighed, turning back to the room. Edward's voice was soft and cooing, whispering nonsense to the woman, waiting for a response. "This may be what happens when a vampire goes mad."_

And the mad dance continued.

_The blue satin dress rippled in the wind as she ran. Edward trailed slightly behind her, watching her, smiling. His expression was relieved and excited, proud and awestruck all at the same time. _

_She turned and glanced at his face, her golden eyes full of mischief and delight. Her stride never broke. "Race you," she called mockingly, then jetted forward in burst of speed. Edward smiled, and bolted forward, hot on her heels, reaching to grab her shoulder. He pulled her back into his arms, letting momentum tumble them to the ground. _

"_It's been ten months, love," he said, kissing her deeply. "Your human blood is almost gone." _

"_Will you still run with me when I'm slow?" She wiggled herself more deeply into his arms. _

"_Bella, what a silly question. I will run with you at any speed, always," he breathed, brushing the dirt and leaves from her hair. "We have forever to get where we're going."_

"_And where is that, Mr. Cullen?" She turned her face up to him and pushed her arms straight to lean above him. _

"_Anywhere, as long as I'm with you, Mrs. Cullen," his whispered, his hand cupping the back of her hair. "You are my life."_

The tempo swung and faded, as another vision filled my sight.

_Bella ran through the woods, clothes torn and dirty. She cried and moaned, tripping, falling into the dark bracken lining the forest floor. The night was growing; daylight escaped in quiet huffs as she stamped through the woods. _

"_Edward?" she called, her voice a mixture of desperation and terror. She stopped for a moment, listening, tense in anticipation of an answering voice that never came. _

The images flickered again behind my eyes.

_Edward was perched high on the rocky outcropping, watching the frolicking couple on the beach. The line of his mouth was set in a grimace, his body tense with concentration. He did not breathe; only his eyes moved as he surveyed the scene. _

_The last rays of daylight touched the beach, throwing glints and glare toward his perch. He was unmoved, unaffected. It was apparent he did not care who saw him now. _

_The big man child lifted the small brunette over his shoulder, threatening to toss her into the oncoming surf. Her squeals of delight rang with a new immediacy. "Truce! Truce!" she cried, and the man set her back on the sand, pulling her close to him with oversized hands. _

"_Bella, I love you," he said, his deep resonant voice heavy with emotion. His long, black hair hung forward as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the mouth. They held the pose for a few moments, then turned in unison to watch the dying sun, their back to Edward, who slowly closed his eyes in regret. _

Standing in the parking lot, I watched Edward with concern as the emotions contorted his face. Smile pulled into grim concentration, puzzlement into amusement, all so quickly it looked as if he were making faces in a mirror.

_She danced away from him, her pink dress spinning in the evening air._

_"You are extra beautiful tonight, Bella," Edward said, his voice low and calm. He wore a light gray tux, dashing and resplendent. "What's your secret?"_

_"You are, Edward," she twirled back to him, letting the dress fly. In true Bella form, her feet twisted and tangled, stealing her balance. Edward caught her before she hit the floor. "Gah! I wish I were more coordinated."_

_Edward held her in a low dip. "I love you just the way you are. Besides, this isn't so bad, is it?"_

_Bella's heartbeat picked up and stuttered. Her cheeks blushed crimson, and she struggled to bring her face to Edward's. They kissed, and then all too briefly, he righted her, bringing her to her feet._

_She looked down, smoothing her dress. The evidence of her desire still pounded in her chest, and Edward could see that she was completely flushed. Her scent shifted to sexual. _

"_Someday, Edward, you're going to make good on that kiss," she said, still looking down. _

"_Bella, we've had this discussion too many times. Please, not tonight. Tonight's about Charlie and Sue."_

"_Okay. But time is running out, Edward." _

"_Bella, you're only thirty-five. You've hardly lived."_

"_Edward, I already look like your mother–," she began, but was cut off mid-sentence._

"_What are you two waiting for? The party's in here!" Charlie motioned them inside where the reception was in full swing. Edward held out his hand for Bella, and they followed Charlie into the brightly decorated hall, together._

Edward's eyes followed Bella across the lot, as his mind watched mine.

_His marble fingertips ran softly down the weathered, wrinkled skin. Her face was serene, peaceful; she finally found rest. The yearning and loss was evident in his expression, though no tears touched his perfect cheek. _

"_Goodbye, Bella," he whispered. "I will join you soon." _

I felt the light flickering, images in rotoscope, dancing…

"_Esme, Carlisle!" Bella called as they walked into the living room. Edward smiled, satisfied and happy. The parents appeared almost immediately, buttoning and straightening their clothes. _

"_Oh! Did we catch you at a bad time?" Bella laughed, her golden eyes dancing. _

"_No, of course not," Esme replied, leaning forward to embrace her daughter. She whispered into her ear as she held her close. "Not a bad time…"_

_Edward snickered and Carlisle looked uncomfortably at his feet before he glanced up at his son. "How's Florence?" _

"_It's beautiful, as always. Bella has been enjoying the restoration work so much it was hard to break away." Edward beamed with pride. _

"_We didn't want to miss your anniversary, though," Bella added, leaning back from Esme's hug. "We brought you something." She held out her hand; the tiny box seemed to glitter all on its own. "It's not much, but it reminded us of you."_

I wanted it to slow, to stop, to let me focus on just one dance…

_I clapped my hands in excitement, bouncing on my toes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

_Bella sighed, looking to Edward for help. He held up his hands in surrender. His voice was teasing and sarcastic. "Sorry, love, I can't help you here. You're in the hands of a professional now." _

"_Oh! We're going to have so much fun!" I could barely contain my excitement. "There are a million things to do!"_

_Bella's chocolate eyes narrowed. "Alice. Nothing big. Promise me. Nothing big." Her vain attempt to reign me in was almost comical. I could tell that she was giving this to me like a present, out of love, and that she knew I would return my love to her in kind. _

"_Friends and family only," I promised, crossing my heart in a mock vow. I wondered idly if crossing a heart that did not beat counted as a real promise. _

"_Yes, it does," Edward said, glaring at me. Bella's brow knitted in confusion._

"_Alright, all right," I replied, then stuck out my tongue. "We'll have the wedding here, and the reception out back. It's going to be a lovely day and night – no rain!"_

Suddenly, the last flash of insight darted across my view.

_Skidding van, unaware girl, death, destruction…_

"No!" My scream drew his attention.

Edward's lightning reflexes caught my vision and spun his feet. He was at the van in a flash, lifting it away from Bella, moving her, _saving_ her. And each moment he held her, every second he looked into her eyes, brought another vision into diamond focus, flashing before my eyes, one after the other.

_The blue satin dress rippled in the wind as she ran… Bella ran through the woods, clothes torn and dirty… Edward crouched, naked, over the nude body… I clapped my hands excitedly, happy she said yes… She danced away from him, her pink dress spinning in the evening air… The stone cottage shone with an interior light… His marble fingertips ran softly down her cheek… Her arm sat at my waist, and my head rested on her shoulder… She beamed as she opened the door to her in-laws home…_

I knew in that moment, that Edward's story was intertwined with Bella's, and that my heart would break if that story did not come to pass. The visions of her survival were strongest and the hardest to follow – there were so many decisions that changed their paths. She was the light; she held the key to his future, and mine, too – to all of ours. He darted across the asphalt, immediately at her side, as the paths that had danced before my eyes sunk into the bitumen, and I saw with amazing clarity, the path of light she held.

_Edward ran with sleek footfall through the wooded glen, his eyes black and hungry, but his expression satisfied and happy. I didn't understand, until the reason for his joy pulled next to him as he ran: Bella is a torn, ice-blue satin dress, her eyes red, hungry, and completely exhilarated. She smiled and reached for his hand. _

_As their fingertips touched, an ray of sunlight broke through the trees and arced off their skin. _

Finally, I understood. It was Bella; Bella, who would be my friend, my sister-in-law, my sister. Bella would be Carlisle and Esme's daughter, the completed pairing in the coven, the shining element of light that had been unknowingly missing from our lives.

The van had stopped, and children gathered around the twisted metal. I knew she was safe, and I knew Edward had saved her.

It didn't matter. I had so much to tell Edward!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought with a review!<strong>_


End file.
